Please, don't leave me Stay
by emikingston
Summary: Her lips found his so easily. It was like being again with a lost piece of herself. Something she'd lost long ago and she'd been looking for her whole life. It's just that she didn't know it until that moment.


__**N/A : **Ehm, hi :) I found this show yesterday and I saw all the episodes last night. It was amazing! The ending left me with a hole in the chest. I really did cry. So, I decided to write an alternative ending, because Owen HAS to be with Lila. I apologize for any mistake. I'm Italian and this is the first time I write a story in english, so... Well, I hope you'll correct me whenever needed :)

The last two phrases are taken form Lila's story, the one she read in the third episode.

Enjoy the story, Emily :3

_Please, don't leave me. Stay. _

The music faded and Lila looked through the crowd.

Owen wasn't there.

She hoped that he would have come back saying that he wasn't going anywhere. That he was going to stay by her side.

But everyone was smiling and cheering, and none of those faces was Owen's. And she felt like crying.

_Run, _her heart was screaming. _Run. Chase him. _

A tear dropped from her eye and stream down her cheek, but she wiped it away immediately. _The only thing I want you to do now is to remember me for who I am here. _She went down the stage and she spotted Kate and Jo who were probably looking for her. _And I want you to remember me for who I'm going to become_. She didn't reached them, though. She needed to be out of that place. She needed time to think and to put together all the pieces of her broken heart. _Because this guy standing in front of you is not even worth your friendship. _

Outside the fresh air bit her nose and somehow calmed her down. She walked through the yard until she reached the bench were Owen and her had talked before the party started. _I've never had a real friend. _

In that moment, when she confessed her feelings and got rejected because of the stupid friend-zone thing, she wanted to die. And the reason she got so angry to have sex with Ash was that he didn't say 'I don't like you' or 'I see you only as a friend' or one of these things. He kind of said 'I like you too, but I've never had a friend so let's stay friends'.

_You can still catch him. Run, Lila. _

She looked at the horizon. London was shining far away, its lights glimpsed in the dark like a track she should have followed.

_Reach him. _

He had probably reached the bus station, she could still find him there. She just had to start running. And so she did.

She was about to fall a couple of times but she did not care. All she was able to think about was Owen's face and his goodbye.

_You're not leaving me_, she was saying to herself. _Not like this. You won't chose the easy way. I won't let you. _

She kept on moving her feet faster and faster, until she reached the outskirts of the city where the lights started to become more intense. More real.

_You were right. We deserve at least a last night together_

The wind blow through her hair and she was almost out of breath. He didn't deserve all of that. He didn't deserve all the efforts she'd done for him and the efforts she was doing in that moment. He might didn't deserve them, but she needed him.

_You're not just a friend to me._

He said it. He did say it. But she was too upset to listen.

_I don't know when I realized it but it was always there, right from the start. I was just too stupid to even notice it. _

She finally reached the bus stop but he wasn't there. She felt her heart skip a beat while she was looking for him in the dark, hoping for a glimpse of his brown hair or his light eyes. He wasn't there.

_You're too late, Lila. You're always too late. _

"Lila?"

She turned back so fast that her neck creaked.

Owen was standing right behind her, holding his guitar. The trail of old tears was still on his cheeks and the surprised look in his eyes made her feel warm. His presence made her feel home.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" He asked, stepping forward.

Lila took a step back, keeping the distance. She wanted to hug him more than anything, but first she needed to figure all that out.

"I ran after you," she answered.

"You did what?!"

"You left me no choice!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You can't always run away or get mad. God, face things, Owen!"

Owen looked at her with sadness and a bit of anger.

"I do," he said. "At least, I try to."

"No, you don't," Lila replied. "I said that I like you and you said that you wanted to be just friends. Then you said that you've always liked me and in the end you left with that stupid 'I'm not worthy' thing."

"It's the truth. I always ruin everything, Lila. Everything I touch…turn into pieces. And I don't," he reached a hand towards her face and his finger tips touched her skin gently. "I don't want to turn you into pieces."

Lila locked eyes with him and she put her hand on his, pressing it on her face.

"Do you really think that going away you wouldn't have break me?"

"I…I.. You will feel better. If I go, you wll feel better."

She shook her head.

"I'll feel better if you stay here. And what about Kate and Jo? They'll miss you so much. Jo surely will."

Owen opened his mouth a couple of times but the words didn't seem to come out.

"They'll get over it."

"Well, I'll not!" She said. "You're worth everything, Owen."

He stepped back and his hand fell down. He tried to say something but the bus arrived and his eyes looked at it.

"Don't go," she pleaded. "Please, Owen. Stay."

"I can't," he smiled. A sad and bitter smile, and Lila felt teardrops falling from her eyes and then rolling down her face.

"But I have feelings for you," she replied. "I… I think I love you."

He froze and looked at her with a strange spark in his eyes.

"You don't."

Lila stepped forward. Their faces were just few inches away and she could feel his breath on the lips. Oh, she wanted _so _bad to kiss him.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't," he replied. "You can't."

"Why not?" She asked. "Because you're so bad and useless? Or because you…you don't love me back?" She said the last part of the question in a whisper, directing her eyes down.

Owen put a finger under her chin.

"That's not the point."

"So what is it?!" Lila yelled. "Because I can't see it! You fucked everything up but I'm still here with you, pleading you to stay."

Owen looked away.

"Alright," she said. "I'll let you go. But, first answer a question."

He nodded.

"When you said that you like me, did you mean it?"

"Of course I did," Owen answered, looking at her with sweetness.

Lila put on tiptoe and reached his face. She didn't hesitate or give him the time to step back. Her lips found his so easily. It was like being again with a lost piece of herself. Something she'd lost long ago and she'd been looking for her whole life. It's just that she didn't know it until that moment.

"Was it so bad?" She asked, pushing back. Her eyes were still closed and she could feel Owen's breath on her face.

"Are you kidding me?" He laughed. "I've never felt so good."

"Do you still want to leave?"

"Lila, I-"

"Three reasons," she said. "Give me three good reasons and I'll free you." She tightened her arms around his neck and smiled.

Owen rolled his eyes but he smiled too.

"Let's see," he started, "I fucked everything up, I got expelled and you went back with Ash, I suppose."

Lila looked down for a moment, then her eyes met Owen's.

"We can fix all the things you fucked up and I'm not back with Ash, we just…" she didn't want to say it or either remember it, but she had to. "Slept together."

Owen ran his fingers through her hair, putting his forehead on hers.

"It doesn't matter for me. We both messed things up a little."

Lila smiles.

"We did," she agreed. "But we could fix them. Please, Own."

He leaned down and kissed her. A proper kiss, more passionate than before. She felt his hands on her neck and his lips pressing on hers. So, she smiled and opened her mouth, letting him in.

"What was that?" She asked when they broke apart.

"What do you think?"

_And then they didn't need to say anything. Because everything was said. Written into the ever existed between their gazes._


End file.
